


Flicker Fade

by uncaringerinn



Series: To Fell the Would-Be King [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringerinn/pseuds/uncaringerinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan is not her savior, and she is not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker Fade

She scrubs.

It's vicious and it rubs her raw. The water is tepid now, and there is no longer the satisfying burn that comes with the scalding heat. No, the only burn now comes from her skin; bright red and aching. She drops the soap carelessly into the cooling water and dries off; slipping the fresh sleeping gown over her head. The fabric scrapes across tender flesh in a way that reminds her of his touch, and she winces at the sensation.

She's clean now, but she's still _so_ _dirty_. 

The boy with the busted lip and glassy eyes told her that Peter would come for her and that she was to stay put after she finished bathing. She wants to wander off, but she's afraid of what she might find. _But what could be worse than Peter Pan?_

She licks her lips and inches toward the door. Wendy Darling is not a coward, but she's bordering on the edge of desperate. Slim fingers wrap around the handle and the door creaks as it opens. 

"Are you trying to escape, Wendy?" He asks incredulously, as if he can't believe she'd try such a ridiculous thing. He's perched on the edge of the tub; lips pulled back over shining white knives.

She doesn't answer, only closes the door with a soft _thump_ , "Hello, Peter. I haven't seen you in awhile."

His eyes light up, and his twisted smile widens further, "Have you missed me?"

Fear coldly trickles down her spine, but she straightens and forces herself to smile back at him, "I've just been so lonely. You never let me out."

"A bird is better in her cage, Wendy." He states solemnly as he circles her; fingers running through her damp hair. The gashes on his cheek are almost gone now, "If I let you out, you won't ever come back. Things are better this way."

She fights the panic swelling in her chest and carefully says, "Birds are free, Peter."

His fingers twist in her hair and he yanks her back against him; his arm curling around her ribs. His breath is warm as it ghosts across the shell of her ear, "But you are not free, Wendy. You are mine. Aren't you?" His lips slide down her throat before they part and his tongue makes a slick trail up to her jaw.

"Yes, Peter. Of course." Revulsion churns in her stomach and she breathes with shallow gasps that push back the swell of nausea that comes rolling over her. 

He kisses her temple and whispers, "I'll see you again soon, Wendy." His fingers glide one last time through her drying curls before he slides back into the shadows and she is alone again.

The door screeches as it opens. The boy with the busted lip is back and he ties a torn piece of fabric over her eyes. He mumbles, "Watch your step" before he pushes her through the door way. He leads her back to her room before uncovering her eyes and closing the door; the locks snapping back in place.

It isn't bare concrete anymore. Peter has given her a bed. It's pretty, with a wrought iron frame and covered in thick white sheets. She traces the lace pattern of flowers on the quilt before pushing it back and crawling beneath it. 

She doesn't feel sick anymore but the exhaustion settles deep in her bones. Wendy is fading; falling apart and she wants to give in. She grits her teeth to keep back the fresh swell of tears that rise up. She hates him. She wants to hurt him, make him writhe and bleed.

Peter Pan is the monster in her nightmare.

And there is no loving monsters, only slaying them.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Taking Back Sunday's Flicker Fade.


End file.
